junkmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
1.81
1.81E Hotfix 2 – March 22, 2017: # Strength will no longer directly boost Melee damage. This was also causing some weapons like the chainsaw to become ungodly dangerous as high strength + rapid fire = dead enemies # Effects that boost Melee damage will now also boost the effect damage. This fixes a problem where Shock effects were only being partially boosted, because some of the damage was on the weapon mod itself, and others on the weapon effect which wasn't affected by perks. This will extend to V.A.T.S. damage as well, giving you far superior damage. # Pre-War money will now be in your misc menu, and has to be dropped and scrapped to be scrapped for cloth. This fixes a long standing problem where you'd need pre-war money, but find out you just built a sofa with it all. 1.81E Hotfix – March 21, 2017: Looks like there's a bit of a glitch with shock damage on energy weapons, where the displayed damage is treating it as 'always true' even though it's still situational. I've got a fix in place for this (It'll instead reduce the target's damage resistance for certain races, similar to how armor piercing works). 1.81E – March 21, 2017: # Longfellow will now have his companion perk for himself. # Allen Lee and Smiling Larry will now sell an assortment of weapon mods in his store, not just the Gun Runner parts. # Fixed an issue where some legendary effects weren't behaving properly on the machete. # Increased the Assaultron Blade's damage, now does increased limb damage. # The following pieces of gear can now use hide backing as well: ''' ## '''Trapper Armor (non-Heavy) ## Coastal Armor ## Hunter's Pelt Outfit ## Hunter's Hood # Added several Far Harbor specific trash piles to the cloth scrap list. # Reduced the number of 12.7mm rounds found in containers and scrounger (the ammo is meant to be a bit on the rarer side due to its strength) # Improved the Tin Grenade's bleed effect # Increased the base damage of the Chinese Officer's Sword and Revolutionary Sword, based off NV's Katana with Authentic Blade upgrade. # Fixed some issues with the Revolutionary Sword's upgrades # The Shock upgrades will now increase the Revolutionary Sword's and Assaultron Blade's base damage too. # Shock and Stun melee weapons will now all do increased energy damage vs robots and power armor. # The Chinese Officer's Sword upgrades have a more sensible upgrade path now. # The Nuka Girl loading screen will now appear in the standard loading screen lineup. # Adjusted the hints regarding damage types to mention the restored fire type. # The Sludge Martini now requires you to know how to craft Sludge recipes. # Sludge Cocktails have been moved to the Cooking station. # Adjusted the Machete to behave more similarly to NV's Broad Machete (as the Assaultron Blade behaves closer to the Gladius now). # Added the missing sound effect for the time bomb. 1.81D – March 19, 2017: # Fixed a few instance naming rule issues. # The Nuka-Grenade will now do its proper fire damage. # Fixed a few issues with some fire weapons doing far more damage than intended. # Reduced the damage of Old Longfellow's Lever-Action Rifle to the power of the Caravan Repeater (puts him on par with MacCready instead of well ahead now). # Fixed a bug where Ice Cold Gamma Gulp beer replenished your AP. # Added a Plasma and Cluster Bomb firing mode to the Broadsider. # The Wounding Legendary Effect has been nerfed, doing 15 damage over 5 seconds instead of 25 over 5 (since this damage stacks, it basically could auto-kill many enemies). # The electrified mod for the shock sword will now change it's name to Chinese Shocksword. # Rebalanced the upgrades so the shock upgrade now does damage on par with the strongest upgrade, no longer making the serrated version the absolute best for certain situations. # Redesigned the loop of the Chinese Officer's Sword, now more closely resembles its original Fallout 3 counterpart. # Added some normal map details to the Adv. X-01. # Incorporated mlucke's power armor frame material fixes (www.nexusmods.com/fallout4/mods/22879). 1.81C – March 18, 2017: # Another attempt to fix the Laser RCW's firing sound...think I might have pinpointed it at last. Please help test this and make sure this works. # The Double-Barrel shotgun will now properly rename itself to Double-Barrel Sawed-Off Shotgun regardless of receiver type. # Touched up the following to make them look a bit better: ''' ## '''Vault-Tec Security Armor (removed patch on back) ## Army Field Helmet (mask no longer shiny, darker) ## Riot Helmet (added scratches, wear) # The Tunnel Snakes outfit will respawn at Fallon's department store. # Clem is now set up as a Tier 4 Armor Vendor. This *should* work, as his scripts do some targetting things regarding his workshop behavior that may affect it. If all goes well though, Clem should sell you Vault-Tec related items and ballistic fiber when assigned to a Tier 3 Armor Stand. # Lucy Abernathy can be assigned to supply routes (will only affect new games). # Restored the Exit Save loading screen behavior back to its original version (alternative is to nuke it, but eh what can you do?). Adjusted description so it makes it clear the save deletion only happens on Survival. # Added a new surprise decoration. Check down at the vending machines. Should make Sheffield happier. :o 1.81B Hotfix – March 17, 2017: # Fixed a small issue with Connie Abernathy's post-quest dialogue. # Explosives Bobblehead damage boost to Grenades and Mines increased to 100% (to match every other weapon receiving a double damage increase by the end of their perk line, as Demolition Expert is now more of a general boost). # Fixed the Fat Mine's icon (keep forgetting that technically there are two files in here for it). # Set the Laser RCW to use the Laser Rifle's automatic firing sounds, at least until I can figure out why the sound is breaking. # Increased the cost of the hunting rifle to better match its increase in damage. # Fixed an issue where the 10mm SMG/Battle Rifle's reload animation for power armor was not in the archives as it was supposed to be. # The Demolition Fatman will now fire the nukes straight forward, similar to the Miss Launcher. 1.81B – March 17, 2017: # Fixed an issue where Black Coffee wasn't crafting properly. # More balances and tweaks to the ranges of rifle weapons. # Reduced the power of the Bowling Ball mod for the fatman to a far more reasonable level. # Integrated a Riot Helmet into gunner and vendor leveled lists. Rare, it will sport a BPD logo on the back and resemble the original Vault-Tec Security Helmet # The .308 Automatic receiver for the Crude Blowback will now rename the rifle a Submachine Gun. # The Rapid receiver for the Heavy Assault Rifle will now properly rename it the Light Machine Gun. # Added a missing keyword to properly rename the Backwater Rifle when the Advance Receiver is used. # The Crude Blowback now has custom animations by asXas. # The Enclave paint for the Adv. X-01 now has a unique spec map so it looks more like it used to without breaking the other paints. 1.81 – March 15, 2017: # More work done on the Adv X-01 to make it fit in visually. # Added a new receiver option for the Flare Gun, and a new craftable ammo type at the workbench (Flare, High Yield) # Fixed the Vault Security Armor linings that were pointing at the Leather armor by accident. # Increased the number of EC Packs to make a MF Cell from 3 to 4 (3 was the standard in NV, but due to the added crafting experience straight conversions would become an exploit) # Increased the range of the Lever-Action Rifle Long Barrels to match the Combat Rifle's. # Black Coffee recipe added to the Cooking bench, creates 3 coffee cups. # Moved Vim! Soda recipes to the Nuka-Cola soda stations. # Party Boy/Party Girl will now reduce the chance of alcohol addition to 50% instead of complete immunity (In part because more varied alcohol is in the works, so complete immunity may overpower them). # Increased the Light Radius of flares. # Tweaked the stats for many of the throwing weapons...these are still a bit in the oven as it is right now, but they're getting there. # The Laser Assault Rifle/Auto Pistol will now appear as the Repeater Rifle/Repeater Pistol respectively, which makes a LOT more sense as a name, taken from the Sawyer PnP RPG. # The Taboo Tattoos mag in Mega Surgery will no longer be hovering above the ground. # Trappers may randomly have Glowing Ointment on their person. # Ground Mole Rat will now require Gwinnett Pale instead of 'Beer', as this is a lot more common and easier to get from Buddy. # Generic 'Beer' redesigned as 'Gamma Gulp Beer', now provides rad resist, increases Charisma but reduces Perception. # Bobrov's Best Moonshine now affects stats by 2 instead of 1, acting similar to Moonshine in previous games, now just called Moonshine, has a Cold variant now as well. # Cait's perk will now remove the intelligence penalty from Whiskey as well, and give it a defense boost. # Whiskey now behaves much closer to it's New Vegas counterpart. # Wasteland Tequila added with crafting recipe to cooking stations. Requires Old Longfellow's companion perk.